Monkey Guru
The Monkey Guru can be placed on land or water (by creating an iceberg below him, but he cannot be half on one, half on the other), drawing his power from the environment around him and strengthening his attacks. It cycles through different spells it learns through upgrades, but it always starts by shooting magic orbs that are more powerful on land, but faster in water. It can pop camo in water and pop lead on land, but never both. It can pop frozen either way (Basically like an Apprentice using Earth and Water elemental attacks, but way more unique) Base Stats *Cost: 650 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Apprentice, 0/0 Ninja if in water *Range: 0/0 Apprentice *Popping Power: 2, 5 on land *Layers Popped: 1 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water Path I 1. Inner Spirit The Guru fires even faster (in water) or pops more (on land). *Cost: 300 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Apprentice, 1/0 Ninja if in water *Range: 0/0 Apprentice *Popping Power: 2, 7 on land *Layers Popped: 1 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water 2. Cluster Rock Now, the Guru shoots a rock that pops 1 bloon, then splits into 3 for more pops! If on land, it splits into 5! *Cost: 750 *Attack Speed (Orb): 0/0 Apprentice, 1/0 Ninja if in water *Attack Speed (Cluster Rock): 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 0/0 Apprentice *Popping Power (Orb): 2, 7 on land *Popping Power (Cluster Rock): 1, 1 for fragments *Layers Popped: 1 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water 3. Seismic Activity Now, it shoots a ring of yellow energy covering up its range, more like a 0/0 Tack Shooter's range. This ring stuns bloons in its radius, but fires slowly. *Cost: 4000 *Attack Speed (Orb): 0/0 Apprentice, 1/0 Ninja if in water *Attack Speed (Cluster Rock): 0/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Seismic Waves): 0/0 Ice Tower *Range: 0/0 Apprentice *Range (Seismic Waves): 0/0 Tack Shooter *Popping Power (Orb): 2, 7 on land *Popping Power (Cluster Rock): 1, 1 for fragments *Layers Popped: 1 *Layers Popped (Seismic Waves): 0 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water 4. Tremor Quake Now, seismic waves have a bigger range, stun lasts longer, and each wave pops 2 layers of bloons! *Cost: 7500 *Attack Speed (Orb): 0/0 Apprentice, 1/0 Ninja if in water *Attack Speed (Cluster Rock): 0/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Seismic Waves): 1/0 Tack Shooter *Range: 0/0 Apprentice *Popping Power (Orb): 2, 7 on land *Popping Power (Cluster Rock): 1, 1 for fragments *Popping Power (Seismic Waves): Infinite *Layers Popped: 1 *Layers Popped (Seismic Waves): 2 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water Path II 1. Varies (Icy Mist/Mud Ball) This attack varies based on where you place the tower. If you place it on land, x/1 will be Mud Ball, a projectile that slows bloons down slightly less than glue and splatters. Icy Mist, on the other hand, is used when you place the tower and water, and is an explosive projectile that freezes any bloons nearby. Neither of these pop bloons. *Cost: 400 *Attack Speed (Orb): 0/0 Apprentice, 0/0 Ninja if in water *Attack Speed (Icy Mist): 0/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Mud Ball): 0/0 Boomerang Thrower *Range: 0/0 Apprentice *Popping Power: 2, 5 on land *Layers Popped: 1 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water 2. Refreshed Vision Increases range. The range increase is greater in water. *Cost: 250 *Attack Speed (Orb): 0/0 Apprentice, 0/0 Ninja if in water *Attack Speed (Icy Mist): 0/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Mud Ball): 0/0 Boomerang Thrower *Range: 0/0 Apprentice near 1/0 Village on land, 0/2 Engineer in water *Popping Power: 2, 5 on land *Layers Popped: 1 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water 3. Rain Cloud Now sometimes shoots a rain cloud that moves indefinitely until offscreen and moves extremely slowly, but it simply passes over bloons instead of popping them. Instead, it rapidly shoots raindrops at bloons like a tower while it floats. *Cost: 2700 *Attack Speed (Orb): 0/0 Apprentice, 0/0 Ninja if in water *Attack Speed (Icy Mist): 0/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Mud Ball): 0/0 Boomerang Thrower *Attack Speed (Rain Cloud): 3/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Raindrops): 0/0 Ninja *Range (Tower): 0/0 Apprentice near 1/0 Village on land, 0/2 Engineer in water *Range (Cloud): 1/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power (Orb): 2, 5 on land *Popping Power (Raindrops): 1 *Layers Popped: 1 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water 4. Torrential Downpour Torrential Downpour Ability: Summons 6 clouds that orbit around him like an O-path Ace. These shoot more powerful raindrops as fast as a Super Monkey, as well as shooting Apprentice lightning at anyone nearby. Also affects the clouds the Apprentice shoots. Lasts for 10 seconds. *Cost: 6000 *Attack Speed (Orb): 0/0 Apprentice, 0/0 Ninja if in water *Attack Speed (Icy Mist): 0/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Mud Ball): 0/0 Boomerang Thrower *Attack Speed (Rain Cloud): 3/0 Dart Monkey *Attack Speed (Raindrops): 0/0 Ninja, 0/0 Super Monkey with ability *Range (Tower): 0/0 Apprentice near 1/0 Village on land, 0/2 Engineer in water *Range (Cloud): 1/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power (Orb): 2, 5 on land *Popping Power (Raindrops): 1, 3 with ability *Layers Popped: 1 *Weakness: Camo on land, Lead in water *Ability Cooldown: 1 minute Specialty Building: Guru Peak Tier 1 Decreases the cost of Monkey Gurus and their upgrades by 5%. Tier 2 Increases attack speed by 10%. Tier 3 Monkey Gurus will receive both 0/0 earth and water bonuses regardless of where they are placed, and can pop both Camo and Lead. Tier 4 Unlocks Elemental Affinity ability. For 10 seconds, the water or earth attacks fire 50% faster. Bonus depends on whether it was placed in water or on land. Drawback Increases the cost of Monkey Painters and their upgrades by 5%. Trivia *This was a collaboration project between me (Fortanono) and a guy on the archive forums named cheesycheese. I came up with the basic concept, while he came up with the water/land idea and we made the upgrades together. So basically, what I've been claiming as my own is partially another guy's work (he came up with the ''creative ''part, too). Sorry. *When sacrificed to a Temple, it shoots infinite-range rainclouds at the bloons that act like the Guru's clouds. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Pages requested to be rated